


A Gift

by Eating_Iron



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eating_Iron/pseuds/Eating_Iron
Summary: Gajeel believes in Levy, but he's still so nervous about it.





	

Gajeel paced back and forth on the spot in the hall as he waited for Levy to leave the toilets and meet him there. He was anxious, nervous, scared. The black haired student opened his palm and looked down at the rose quartz necklace in his hand, he quickly snapped his hand into a fist as he heard the door near him swing open. He sighed in relief and relaxed as it turned out to only be another student, not  _ her _ .

Gajeel Redfox stiffly walked to the large window and studied his reflection, scouring his form for any untidiness that wasn’t part of his usual style. Reaching up and pulling his dark tie to the centre, his uppermost button undone leaving his shirt hanging open slightly. 

“Gajeel?”

He failed to respond for a moment after hearing her smooth voice vocalise his name, turning on his heel and glancing down slightly he saw Levy standing there clutching a large book to her chest. “Yeah shortstuff?” He asked, blanching as he felt his voice  _ almost _ crack.

“Do you mind coming to the library for me to get a new book?” She inquired quietly, a slight smile showing on her face, Gajeel merely sighed.

“Sorry shrimp, went past earlier, they’re closed today.” He stated with a small shrug, feeling a burst of guilt as her eyes went downcast.

“Oh, I guess I’ll just wait then..” She trailed off, as she went to turn Gajeel placed a hand on her shoulder and held up his phone.    
“Cellhouse Tango?” He asked with a smirk, her expression now matching his.

 

Soon Levy was sitting against the wall watching Cellhouse Tango performed by Chicago as Gajeel stood next to her, and the video was coming to an end.  _ It’s now or never _ Gajeel thought, the necklace in his hand feeling heavy.

“Hey shrimp, whaddya think about getting presents from people who care. And not on certain event like Christmas and that?” he inquired, subtly watching her reaction from above as she stared forward and thought.

“I don’t know really..” Levy mumbled bringing a hand up and leaning her head on it, Gajeel merely smiled.

“Let me ask a better question, would you accept a gift just because someone wants to treat you?” Levy furrowed her brows a little at the new question, but before she could state her uncertainty Gajeel spoke up again. “Hint hint Levy, look to your right.”

 

The blue haired girl turned and saw Gajeel holding out a necklace with a pale pink rose quartz on it in his large hand. She reached out and took it from his hands and stared at it before clutching at it slightly. “Thank you..” She mumbled as a grin formed on her face, looking up to see Gajeel smiling at her.

“No problem Lev, I hope you like it.” He voiced, nervously scratching the back of his head.

“I-I love it..” She stuttered, clasping the necklace around her neck and letting it rest on her breastbone.

_ Well that went well _ Gajeel thought before taking Levy’s hand, pulling her up and walking down the quiet hall with her.


End file.
